1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to sliding covers for portable electronic devices and more particularly to a spring loaded sliding cover for a mobile phone or PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
The availability of various electronic products is even faster as technologies make progress significantly in recent several decades. As a result, a lot of convenience is brought to our daily life and living quality is improved significantly. Moreover, such new electronic products are closely tied to our daily life and work. For example, some types of consumer-oriented portable electronic products (e.g., PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), mobile phones, etc.) are widely used today. Such electronic products are characterized in being compact and lightweight.
One type of conventional mobile phone has a hinged cover. The other type thereof has a spring loaded sliding cover. However, the well known spring mechanism employed by the mobile phone is typically relatively complex in constructions, costly to manufacture, trouble-prone, and unreliable in use. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.